Pero si tú nunca lloras
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Una mala persona no lo hubiera hecho tan feliz. Una mala persona no sería capaz de amarlo con el amor con el que él lo hacía. Jake se sentía repleto, una sensación que había anhelado toda la vida. / DirkJake, one-shot, fluff. Post-canon.


Era casi un acto rutinario llegados a este punto. Con los años -dos y pico- que llevaban ya sumergiéndose en tales actividades, se podía incluso decir que el realizarlas formaba parte ya de sus día a día. Les traían sonrisas a la cara, y fomentaban sin clase alguna de reparo el gran afecto que se tenían el uno por el otro. Ciertamente pintaban sus vidas de rosa.

Ya no habían capas de vergüenza entre ellos. Claro que alguna resta de ellas quedaba; aquella que nunca dejaría a ninguno de los dos dada su casi flagrante introversión. Pero aun con ella habían aprendido a convivir, y a ser felices en su vida de pareja enamorada.

Y bien felices.

La vida en un piso en mitad de océanos quedaba atrás, incluso pareciendo que, irónicamente, se la hubiera llevado el agua. También lo hacía aquella de los días ermitaños en los bosques frondosos de una isla -y una vida- solitaria: que si bien a Jake aún le gustaba estar solo de tanto en cuanto, ahora tenía incentivos por los que tener relación social.

Especialmente con cierta persona: la que había llegado a considerar el amor de su vida, a contracorriente con cualquier tipo de pensamiento que hubiera podido pasar por su mente de hacía unos años. Dirk.

Su relación había sido turbia hasta el momento en que se establecieron en la nueva "Tierra" que se habían creado. Antes todo habían sido inseguridades, dolores, falta de comunicación; y no porque Dirk no hubiera prácticamente spameado a Jake con mensajes. En aquellos se podía sentir la _necesidad_ de afecto y aceptación que el rubio tenía, y eso solo tiraba a Jake atrás. Porque él no sería capaz de dársela.

No era un aventurero. No era nadie que tuviera tipo alguno de relevancia. Era tan solo un incompetente tonto, que no podía aportar nada a la vida de nadie.

O al menos eso creía antes de que Dirk, en la segunda "estación" de su relación, le hiciera cambiar completamente su imagen de sí mismo. Lo alentó de una manera que no creía posible, que le llegó profundo en el alma y le alegró el corazón. Él también tuvo que sacar coraje de donde no lo tenía para hacer que el otro se apreciara más de lo que lo hacía; que era nada de nada. Se veía como a un gilipollas mala persona, aunque en sí mismo estaba la obvia evidencia de que no era una ni cosa ni la otra.

Una mala persona no lo hubiera hecho tan feliz. Una mala persona no sería capaz de amarlo con el amor con el que él lo hacía. Jake se sentía repleto, una sensación que había anhelado toda la vida. Y no - no era tan solo un simbolismo del pene de su novio en su culo. Claro que en ese sentido también lo estaba, en una frecuencia bastante abundante, pero no. Era en el sentido de que siempre se había sentido vacío, falto de sustancia. Su vida era cutre y aburrida, y no tenía nada a lo que mirar adelante. Ahora aquello sí que existía, y bien que se dejaba ver y sentir.

Dirk era ciertamente la luz de sus días. Y, tal como su amado le había repetido en momentos de pasión (y también en momentos normales, sin connotaciones sexuales), él también era la luz de los suyos. Y era aquello lo que realmente le bañaba en la más prominente dicha: el amar y ser amado, sin tapones ni restricciones. Estaba lleno, de alegría y de la más genuina felicidad.

Ésta se manifestaba en muchas ocasiones. Entre ellas, las de estar el uno con el otro (ocasiones bastante, bastante comunes), o simplemente en aquellas de pensar en el otro y en el conocimiento del gran amor que se tenían, recíproco. Lo mucho que también se atraían: el sexo nunca se hacía aburrido. Todo aquello era la culminación de tantos años de sed por el moreno de Dirk, lo que lo hacía especialmente bueno en los factores de la vida sexual. Y Jake no podía de ninguna manera quejarse: el otro era prácticamente un dios del _Eros,_ sin importar que tomara posición de top o de bottom.

El cómo le -excusando el vocabulario grosero- chupaba la polla, los sonidos que hacía, la pinta que tenía, lo bueno que estaba, lo _bien_ que se lo follaba; dependiendo del día más o menos duro, en función del ambiente de aquel momento, lo bien que se dejaba follar... Y no tan solo follar como tal, sino que también hacer el amor. Claro que tod

Era todo tan fantástico que a Jake le costaba creérselo. El hecho de que _era feliz._

-Ey, cari, ¿me estás escuchando? -oyó Jake a Dirk preguntar sintiendo caricias leves en su mano, que probablemente llevaban ahí todo el rato.

Incluso los motes empalagosos que se habían llegado a dar el uno al otro se le antojaban melosos a la mejor manera posible. Le hacían sentirse querido, como si en su vida nunca hu-

-¿...Jake?

-Oh, Dirk, perdona mi desconcentración -se excusó removiendo la cabeza-. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos. ¿De qué hablabas?

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa amorosa, que le transmitía claramente un _no te preocupes, te comprendo y no pasa nada._ Estaban sentados en su cama acurrucados, viendo alguna serie de televisión que había quedado ya olvidada por los dos. Jake apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio, que fue recibida con un beso leve en el pelo.

-Nah, de nada importante. Quejándome un poco del trabajo en general.

-Vaya, siento no haberte escuchado. Estaba... con la cabeza en otra parte.

-No pasa nada, de veras -le dijo con una sonrisa dulce, comprensiva-. ¿Y en qué pensabas? -preguntó con esa aparentemente imperecedera sonrisa suave en la cara. Al estar tan solo con él, Dirk se ponía mucho más romántico y pasteloso de lo que lo estaba siempre. A Jake le ponía muy contento este hecho, dado que venía de que el otro tenía completa confianza con él.

-Pues... -caviló en voz alta mientras acariciaba de vuelta la mano de Dirk- De todo en general, sin más. De la situación, y de las historias que nos han llevado a donde estamos.

-Hmm. Da para pensar, ¿eh?

-Desde luego, jeje.

Se estuvieron un rato en silencio, simplemente apreciando la cercanía, el calor y el tacto del otro.

Lo habían pasado mal. Muy mal. Pero ahora todo estaba mucho mejor, y todavía les resultaba difícil de creer. Habían aceptado su nueva realidad de una manera casi incrédula, ya que esa realidad se les anteponía como, como mínimo, imposible.

Aun así, aquí estaba. Aquella que tantas veces les había sido antes por un medio u otro denegada.

La felicidad.

A Jake se le humedecieron los ojos. Dirk, siempre el novio atento, se dio cuenta.

-Ay, ¿estás bien? -le cuestionó preocupadamente.

-Sí, sí -sorbió los mocos, que venían con las lágrimas quienes ya fluían por su cara. Esta no solía ser una ocurrencia (el lloro) tan común en él. Pero una vez aprendió a aceptarse (con ayuda externa: Dirk) y a quererse, las lágrimas salían mucho más fácilmente. También había aprendido a aceptarlas a ellas, quienes había llegado al final a entender como nada más que un instinto humano. Y no eran más que eso, lo que no las hacía malas- Es solo que... No sé, me cuesta aclimatarme a esto, ¿sabes? -volvió a sorber los mocos con una sonrisa a lo triste y se agarró a la mano de Dirk.

-Créeme que te entiendo perfectamente -le respondió dándole un apretoncito en la mano, mirando abajo pensativo-. Es tan surrealista, el ver que todo va _bien, bien de verdad..._ Yo estaba perfectamente acostumbrado a la vida triste y deprimida, viviendo en un mundo donde la soledad era el más imponente factor, suspirando por un chico al que ni le gustaban los chicos (o eso creía yo por entonces) ni vivía en mi espaciotiempo... Y de golpe -le miró a los ojos casi sobrecogedoramente-, bam. Todo cambia. Para peor o para mejor, no estoy seguro. Pero nada es lo que era. Y luego -su mirada se suaviza al empezar esta parte, y una sonrisa calmada florece en su cara- todo se vuelve suave y bonito y _todo lo que jamás había deseado_. Flipante. Así que sí, te entiendo. Creo que todos lo hacemos.

Se acurrucaron un poco más fuerte. Estaban en posición sentada, pero ahora bajaron a una acostada, encarándose. Enredaron sus piernas y Jake apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de su amado, quien la acariciaba reposadamente con una mano y con el brazo de la otra alrededor de su espalda, cobijándolo con toda la ternura posible. El moreno abrazaba el torso de Dirk como si fuera la última vez que fuera a poder hacerlo. Así terminó después de un rato de llorar, con la sensación de las manos de Dirk en él transmitiéndole amor y aceptación con cada carantoña que le daban. Se dio unos minutos más para calmarse, embelesándose de las caricias del otro.

Delante de él podía mostrar debilidad sin ninguna clase de miedo. Podía mostrar su lado frágil; podía mostrar su lado rompible, que tenía claro que Dirk _nunca_ lo rompería. Nunca le inflingiría ningún tipo de daño (a no ser que éste fuera pedido por sí mismo en algún tipo de práctica sexual. Pero igualmente, eso no contaba como daño del de verdad). Nunca. Tan solo apaciguaría sus dolores y le calmaría el corazón, dejándolo con el mejor sabor de boca. Y era eso lo que le aportaba el amor por los ratos compartidos con él: el que podía ser Jake, y punto. Sin ser juzgado y sin tener que intentar encajar. Porque con Dirk -con Dirk, quien lo amaba con locura- todo era fácil, y bonito. Era perfecto. Y Dirk también se podía soltar, lo que hacía de las situaciones de los dos algo genuino y maravilloso. Algo inimitable.

Pasó un rato más, y el rubio rompió el cómodo silencio.

-¿Estás mejor, amor? -le pidió apaciblemente.

-Sí, lo estoy -le contestó-. Siempre me quedo mejor después de llorar.

-Yo también.

-Pero si tú nunca lloras -le reprochó Jake. Era por cosas de este estilo que él se llegaba a sentir inferior, a veces: Dirk era mucho más fuerte que él.

-Sabes que no es verdad.

-Bueno, ya... Pero definitivamente lo haces menos que yo.

-Eso da igual -Dirk dijo bajando hacia donde estaba él, poniendo sus ojos al nivel de los suyos y colocándole las manos en las mejillas-. Lo que importa es que es una práctica definitivamente beneficiosa, y yo mismo debería habituarme a realizarla más. -le colocó un beso leve en los labios, y le miró a los ojos- Te quiero un montón, Jake. Y sé lo que estás pensando, y déjame que te diga: no eres de ninguna manera inferior a mí. De ninguna, ¿me oyes? -apoyó su frente sobre la del otro, cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, pero tú eres mucho más... _macho_ , ¿sabes? Yo no soy más que un llorica.

Dirk suspiró.

-Si te soy honesto, no creo que la virilidad realmente tenga que ser motivo de devoción. Al final es un constructo social, que te fuerza a actuar de determinada manera si quieres aceptación. Pero Jake, imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que aquí todo es diferente. Te queremos por quien eres, y no por quien se supone que tengas que ser.

Jake dejó que las palabras penetraran en su pecho, intentando acatarlas plenamente. Tenían sentido, después de todo, y solo ayudarían a hacerlo sentir mejor. Dirk le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, siempre. Era como un ángel mandado especialmente para su buena percepción de sí mismo y para su autoestima, y para quererle como nadie más podría quererlo. Era casi utópico.

-Y aparte -se manifestó otra vez el rubio-, si hablamos de cuestiones de masculinidad convencional, definitivamente me ganas tú. Yo ni siquiera puedo aguantar el pensamiento de, uh, mirar a una araña.

Dirk siempre sabía qué decir para animarlo.

Jake le miró a los ojos intensamente, con felicidad en los suyos, y sin más preámbulos le agarró de las mejillas y le plantó un beso con fundamento en la boca. Dirk no tardó en responder. Se pasaron un rato en un lío de lenguas, manos en las pieles del otro, y colisión de cuerpos, esforzándose por cubrir la máxima superficie del cuerpo del amado. Cuando se separaron, el moreno no tardó en expresarse.

-Dirk, perdona la manera de decirlo, pero te quiero un puto montón. De veras; eres mi mundo. Te amo.

El consecutivo sollozo del aludido dejó desconcertado a Jake, y el que no dejara de llorar lo puso casi ansioso.

-Ostras, tío, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó velozmente- ¿Te he hecho daño de alguna manera? Dime que no, por favor, que no me lo podría perdonar, tú aquí ayudándome con todo y dándome apoyo por todas las partes donde las necesito, y yo solo haciéndote llor-

-Jake, estoy más que bien. Estoy extraordinariamente -en este punto el moreno se dio cuenta de la radiante expresión de felicidad que llevaba su novio-. Joder, joder Jake. Joder -balbuceó sin dejar de llorar. Le plantó otro beso en la boca, al cual Jake respondió aun los fluidos extra que Dirk tenía en la cara. Al terminarlo, la expresión de éxtasis que el rubio tenía en la cara era todo lo que le faltaba a Jake para llegar a la felicidad, en aquel momento. Casi se le salían las lágrimas, también. -Te amo, tío. Voy en serio. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Se quedaron un rato abrazados lloriqueando de la manera más feliz posible. Más tarde se quedaron dormidos en esta misma posición, televisión sonando levemente de fondo.


End file.
